Conventionally, video processing devices are known which compress and/or expand a video that is input (hereinafter, referred to as an “input video”) in the vertical direction (or the column direction) and/or the horizontal direction (or the row direction) (hereinafter, referred to as “vertical and horizontal directions”) in accordance with the aspect ratio of a display and display the video (for example, see Patent Literature 1). According to such video processing devices, even when the aspect ratios of an input video and a display do not match each other, by compressing and/or expanding the input video in the vertical and/or horizontal directions, the video can be displayed using the whole display.
Recently, displays are configured to have various aspect ratios according to the uses thereof. For example, as a display used for the rear seat of a vehicle, a display is also proposed which has an aspect ratio (for example, horizontal:vertical=30:9) that is extremely horizontally longer than a display having a general aspect ratio (for example, horizontal:vertical=16:9).